Sandstorm's theory
by Dustwhisker
Summary: Sandstorm is furious when she finds Spottedleaf has approached Fireheart in one of his dreams, so she decides to knock some sense into the deceased "Stupidleaf" Parody-!


**Mah first Warriors fanfic on this account! R&R please! Just so you guys know... I have nothing against Spottedleaf. :I ...Just sayin...**

**Warriors (c) Erin Hunter**

* * *

Fireheart was stretched out in the warm sun on a cool day during newleaf. He had been on dawn patrol and hunting patrol already that day and it wasn't even sunhigh yet. His emerald green eyes drifted closed as he dozed.

Suddenly he felt a presence near him, another cat, that was gently rasping their tongue over his ear. It was calming and he nearly fell asleep once more if it weren't for a familiar aroma wafting around him.

_Spottedleaf!_

Fireheart leaped to his paws and looked around wildly for the she-cat. Unfortunately he wasn't dreaming, so all the other cats around the clearing stared at him as if he were a flying hedgehog. Glancing down shyly at whoever was grooming his fur earlier, his ears burned when he saw it was Sandstorm. She stood up, concern clouding her gaze.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Fireheart ducked his head as if he were dodging an enemy's blow. "Um... Nothing." he said unconvincingly and sped away to the apprentice's den. He had oh-so-conveniently remembered Cloudpaw needed more training.

$%^^%$

"Fireheart!" the red cat was startled out of his dreams by a cry. He jerked awake and looked around the den. All of the other warriors were asleep, and Fireheart looked around wildly for the source of the cry. From across the den he saw the pale green eyes of Sandstorm watching him. "Fireheart!" she repeated.

He stood up and silently padded over to her nest, stepping over Longtail and Mousefur on his way over. "What is it?" he asked sleepily.

Sandstorm hissed, "What made you jump up earlier?"

Fireheart rolled his eyes. "Let it go!" he said before returning to the other side of the den. Sandstorm grunted in frustration.

$%^^%$

"FIREHEART!" Cloudpaw whacked him in the face with a sheathed paw and sent him flying. When he landed, he glared up at the oh-so-subtle she-cat that had made him lose his concentration. She watched him wide-eyed and innocently. He prepared himself for the same question he had heard every second of every day for at least three sunrises.  
"Why'd you jump up the other day?"

He growled in frustration. "Cloudpaw, join Darkstripe and Fernpaw on patrol. -Sandstorm, come with me." Ignoring his apprentice's started mew at being dismissed so suddenly, he guided the ginger she-cat to a secluded part of the territory. She opened her mouth to ask again, but Fireheart beat her to it. Finally giving her an answer, he shouted so loudly that he felt StarClan could hear him.

"IT WAS SPOTTEDLEAF!"

His chest heaved after he shouted and as he regained his breath, he watched Sandstorm's expression go from initial shock to blunt outrage. "_Spottedleaf?_" She snapped, then whipped her head side to side. "Is she here? I'll kill her! ...again..."

"Um, Sandstorm..." he was fighting to stay patient, "It... uh, doesn't work like that..." But his feeble interference didn't help at all with her ranting about Spottedleaf.

"Sandstorm!" he called, finally getting a response from the firey-tempered she-cat, "It doesn't _work _like that. Spottedleaf's not a ghost... she comes to me in dreams!" he insisted wistfully.

Sandstorm paused to contemplate that, then plopped down where she was and shut her eyes tight. There was a moment of awkward silence while she just lied there... not moving.

"...Um...Sandstorm? W-What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Stupidleaf to come to me in a dream."

"It's... uh... _Spotted-_"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID."

"...k."

And thus for the rest of the season, Sandstorm waited for Spottedleaf to approach her in her dreams. Fireheart left after the first few days. He was bored of counting the pebbles on the ground after getting past pebble number 764,345,121,343.

$%^^%$

_Meanwhile in StarClan..._

"So... uh... you gonna go see what she wants?"

Spottedleaf was almost too busy hiding in the corner (making a pillow fort, no less) to see what her fellow StarClan-er was asking, but answered anyway. Cause she's boss like that.

"Nope."

"Well okay then."


End file.
